kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Conscript (RA3)
Conscripts are the Soviet basic infantry trained during the War of the Three Powers. Simple riflemen in greatcoats, they heavily resemble the basic Rifle Infantry of the altered Second World War featured in the first Red Alert. While Anatoly Cherdenko altered the timeline by removing Albert Einstein, conscripts still remained the foundation of the Soviet army. However, there was some difference between these and the previous Conscripts. The Conscript of Red Alert 3 is much less armored, and equipped with an ADK-45 assault rifle rather than a PPSh-41. They also come equipped with Molotov Cocktails. In the Soviet Union, military service is understood to be a rite of passage, for boys and girls alike, into a patriotic adulthood. And, much like the onset of age, this rite is not optional. Opportunities do abound, and based on a child's scholastic achievement and parentage, he or she may end up serving either behind a desk or behind a machine gun for the glory of Russia and all her sister republics. Among the entirety of Soviet youth entering the armed forces, a large percentage consists of boys of unremarkable strength, intellect, or pedigree. These boys, once properly trained and equipped, are boys no longer: They are conscripts. The millions of drafted boys destined to become conscripts tended to have no distinguishing attributes or patronage. Training had a heavy theoretical component with an emphasis on raising morale and reinforcing indoctrination learned earlier in life, (such as how to properly fire a gun, salute high-ranking officials, cry out authorized Soviet war cries, etc.). In addition to this, conscripts were often promised great reward for their service, motivating them further. By comparison, technical skills, such as marksmanship, merited relatively little time and swimming was completely ignored, reportedly due to fears of desertion. The conscript training program was regarded as highly efficient by the Soviet Union. Exit polls suggest conscripts come away from this video series genuinely inspired and enthusiastic for combat, (and the few that are unsatisfied typically are sent to the gulags straightaway). However, the poor training they received meant that they possess the shortest average combat lives out of all the Soviet forces. Conscripts rarely lived above 26.6 years before being killed or (more rarely) promoted. Conscripts were armed with the battle-proven and easily manufactured ADK-45 assault rifle. The rifle was inexpensive to manufacture and fired 7.62mm rounds effective against infantry but weak against vehicles. Equipping new conscripts made extensive use of battlefield salvage. The bayonet seen on one of the propaganda poster is clearly not standard equipment as Conscripts in the battlefield rarely used them. In-game, the ADK-45 is a decent burst-fire weapon that is best used in mass fire. It is effective against enemy infantry, but struggles against vehicles. However, it is a decent enough generalist armament, and with enough Conscripts one can even destroy enemy tanks with the gun. Matchups US Rifleman (Vietnam): Lose Faction's comments TBA Quotes Campaign * You want '''me' to go alone?'' * Bear, hurry up! * You are awfully moody for bear... * Dolphins are not lake creatures! What's happening here?! * As a child, I always dreamed of torpedo attack on dolphins... * How they are supposed to get a ''carrier ''into the lake? It would take many men and hours to carry! * Neutrality, huh? Switzerland, please explain massive Allied military base! * New York will soon be renamed Commandergrad! I think... Created * Conscript training finished! * Ready to fight for Union! Select * Conscript excited to fight! * Conscript here! * I suppose to do something? * Here I am! * Huh? Me? * I wasn't doing anything! * Is it time? * Show me what to do! * This is nice clothes! * We serve glorious Union! * I make Premier proud! Moving * I can do! * As fast as I can! * Yes sir! * Oh, okay! * Moving! * I go! * Whatever you say! * Have we won yet? * Of course! Garrisoning Structure * Good, let's take a break! * They have television in there? * Ahh... Thank you! * What's in here? * It looks dark... Attacking with Assault Rifle * For the Union! * Attack! * For Mother Russia! * Firing weapon! * Kill them like watermelon! Attacking with Molotov Cocktail * They will burn! * Ura! * Throw the fire! * Vot tak! ''("''Like this!" in Russian) * Catch this! Clearing Garrisoned Structure * Get out of there! * Make room for Mother Russia! * Kick them out! Move to Attack * Now? * Who's with me? * Field promotion, here I come! * I'll do it! * Finally, the real thing! * We march to victory! * It's them! * Premier will be very proud! * At last, real battle! In combat * We're shooting the enemy! * The enemy's here! * Together comrades! * Just like training video! * I fight bravely! * Dirty dogs! Under fire * I don't like this anymore! * They have guns too...? * They're shooting at me! * Tell the Premier, I've been wounded! * Next time I drive tank okay? * Atas, patsany! ("Watch out, dudes!" in Russian) Gallery ' Ra3_propaganda.png Ra3_propaganda2.png RA3Conscripts.jpg Conscript RA3 Art1.jpg Tesla Trooper & Conscript.jpg RA3 Huy Dinh Concept Art.jpg ' Category:Infantry Category:Command & Conquer